You're Mine
by Rheyna Rosevelt
Summary: Jangan salahkan aku kalau orang-orang melihatmu menggeliat di lantai dengan darah berceceran dan daging yang terbuka, Jones… karena orang munafik sepertimu pantas untuk mati! One-sided!UKUS. Beware of yandere!Arthur. Rated M for gore and character's deaths. Oneshot. Don't like, don't read. Just as simple as that.


_Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu._

Air dari pelupuk mata itu mengalir deras. Tangan yang menempelkan selembar foto pada dinding itu bergetar, basah oleh keringat.

"Hh… hh…"

Bahkan deru napas sang pemuda bermata hijau itu terdengar begitu kerasnya dalam kamar asramanya yang sempit.

"Hh… hh- AAARGH!"

Satu teriakan kuat, dan satu gerakan cepat. Pisau itu menancap pada bagian kulit di antara ibu jari dan telunjuknya.

Mata hijau itu kembali mengalirkan cairan bening, menetes ke seprai putih yang kini berantakan, sekaligus bercorak merah.

**.**

**.**

**Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya**

**You're Mine © Rheyna Rosevelt**

Warning: **Gore | Blood | No lemon | Yaoi/shonen-ai | Character deaths | Mentions of Britannica Magic | Human name used | one-sided!UKUS | yandere!Arthur | HetaGakuen settings | Oneshot **

**.**

**Jangan salahkan aku kalau orang-orang melihatmu menggeliat di lantai dengan darah berceceran dan daging yang terbuka, Jones… karena orang munafik sepertimu pantas untuk mati! **

**.**

**.**

"Ini, adalah gedung olahraga." Alfred tersenyum pada seorang gadis berambut brunette ikal di sebelahnya. Elizabeta Héderváry, murid baru pindahan dari Hungaria.

"Luas juga, ya." komentar gadis itu seraya tersenyum lebar.

Alfred tertawa kecil. "Yah, karena minat murid di sekolah ini akan olahraga sangat besar, kami sempat membangun beberapa sarana khusus untuk memfasilitasi cabang-cabang olahraga tertentu. Sekarang, mari kita ke belakang sekolah. Di sana ada tiga buah kolam renang berstandar nasional."

.

.

Dinding putih itu nyaris retak saat Arthur menarik pisaunya dan menancapkannya lagi pada tempat yang berbeda, tepat di punggung tangannya. Darah segar bercipratan, sisanya mengalir menuruni tangan, menetes membasahi seprai putih satu-satunya tempat tidur yang ada di ruangan…

_Alfred…_ batin pria itu. Kesal, sedih, kecewa, marah. Semua emosi bercampur dalam kalbu, hingga ia sendiri bingung.

.

.

"Tiga buah kolam renang, ya? Luas juga rupanya."

"Ya, dan kami sedang mengusahakan agar beberapa atlet junior kami bisa mengikuti kejuaraan renang internasional."

.

.

_Alfred… _

Meratap. Menangis. Memejamkan mata. Dengan satu teriakan lagi, ia menusuk-nusukkkan pisau itu pada tangannya, membuat selembar foto itu berwarna merah sebagian oleh cairan beraroma besi.

Foto dengan sosok solo seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan ahoge mencuat yang sedang tertawa lepas. Foto seorang Alfred F. Jones.

.

.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke perpustakaan?"

"Well, kenapa tidak, Jones?" Elizabeta tersenyum seraya berjalan mengekor Alfred di belakang.

Si pemuda kelahiran Amerika menoleh padanya.

"Panggil saja aku Alfred, Miss Héderváry."

.

.

Yang ironisnya, adalah foto cinta pertama Arthur, dan selamanya.

_Dasar pengkhianat… _sang pemuda Inggris berteriak dalam hatinya. _Pengkhianat! Munafik! Pembohong!_

Jleb.

Tepat menusuk pada dada kiri sosok dalam foto.

.

.

Mereka berdua berjalan sambil tertawa-tawa, seolah dunia hanya milik berdua. Mereka tampak seperti sepasang kekasih yang bahagia di masa remaja. Alfred melirik gadis di sampingnya. Ia lumayan menarik juga, sebenarnya. Adakah kiranya kesempatan baginya untuk melancarkan pendekatan?

Sayangnya, Alfred takkan menyangka jikalau umurnya hanya tinggal tersisa kurang dari setengah jam.

.

.

_Kupikir kau orang yang ramah, Alfred F. Jones!_

_Kupikir kau orang yang hangat!_

.

.

Mereka telah sampai di koridor sekolah. Kurang beberapa meter lagi, perpustakaan bisa mereka masuki. Siswa-siswi menatap mereka dengan pandangan kagum dan iri. Bagaimana tidak? Sang idola sekolah yang tampan dan gadis pindahan penarik perhatian.

Mereka sedang menertawakan lelucon Alfred tentang asal-usul sekolah mereka, tepat ketika sang Amerikan mengehentikan tawa dan jalannya mendadak. Ia merasakan satu lonjakan aneh di dada kirinya. Rasanya aneh, sulit dideskripsikan. Bagaikan… bagaikan…

"U-uh…"

_A-apa yang sedang terjadi?_

Tangannya terangkat, memegangi lehernya. Wajahnya kini sepucat salju, hal yang sama terjadi pula pada tangannya. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat. Tangan kirinya bergerak menuju dadanya, menjengkeram erat jaket cokelat yang ia kenakan.

Bagaikan jantungnya mau meloncat keluar.

Elizabeta berhenti berjalan dan menoleh padanya dengan mata hijau yang memancarkan sinar khawatir sedikit berlebihan.

"Alfred?"

.

.

_Pengkhianat harus mati…_

_KAU HARUS MATI, JONES!_

Dan pisau itu menghentikan gerakan mencabik-cabik tangan Arthur yang sudah tak berbentuk. Tonjolan putih tulang bahkan terlihat menyembul keluar dari urat-urat merah yang terlihat.

Tak ia pedulikan,

"Hah… haha…" sinar itu berkilat dalam manik emerald. Deretan gigi putih sempurna yang mengintip dari balik seringaian keji. Arthur mengangkat pisaunya tinggi-tinggi, dan sekali lagi menusuk tepat di bagian dada Alfred.

"Hahahahaha!"

Suara tawa maniak itu terdengar.

_MATI!_

.

.

"Ahk-!"

Sosok tinggi nan atletis itu mengejang kaku sejenak sebelum akhirnya memuntahkan segumpal darah. Alfred sontak membungkukkan badannya, tubuhnya mengejang serta bergetar hebat. Satu tangannya mendekap mulutnya, yang lain perutnya. Elizabeta di sampingnya bertanya dengan nada ngeri.

"A-Alfred!" gadis itu tampak bingung. Ia menoleh pada sekitarnya, namun tak bertemu dengan satupun siswa. Memutuskan bahwa menengok keadaan mentornya ini adalah jalan yang lebih baik, ia membungkuk, menyamakan tingginya seraya menatap pemuda di sebalahnya dan bertanya, "Apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

Matanya melebar melihat sesuatu di dalam mulut sang Amerikan.

"T-t-tidak m-mungkin…"

.

.

_Mati!_

Bercak merah darah itu ia ratakan dengan tangannya yang sebelah kanan. Ia ratakan, hingga bercak itu menutupi seluruh bagaian jaket cokelat yang dikenakan Alfred dalam fotonya.

Seringai itu bertambah lebar

.

.

"Uhuk!"

Satu suara deguk, dan organ bergumpal warna merah dihiasi urat itu terlempar keluar. Tak jelas apakah itu hati, lambung, paru, atau bahkan jantung.

"Kyaa!"

Yang bisa dilakukan Elizabeta hanyalah berteriak kencang, membuat serombongan siswa tergopoh-gopoh mendatanginya.

"A-ada apa?" tanya salah seorang yang berkacamata di antara mereka. Wajah Elizabeta pucat pasi. Ia menghambur pada sang pemuda bermata violet itu dan memeluknya erat, mengubur wajahnya pada dada bidang sang siswa.

"Te-tenang dulu, nona…" sang pemuda bermata violet itu kagok juga dipeluk wanita secantik Elizabeta. Si siswi pindahan menangis seraya menunjuk tubuh Alfred yang kini tersungkur. Darah bercipratan saat tubuh Alfred jatuh dengan suara keras ke lantai porselen di bawahnya, yang entah sejak kapan telah berubah warna menjadi merah darah.

Tanpa melepaskan pelukannya, Elizabeta berteriak, "Ta-ta-tapi! A-Alfred…"

"Roderich," sosok pria berambut pirang yang tengah berjongkok di sebelah tubuh Alfred itu menoleh pada sang mata violet dengan wajah serius, "ia akan mati. Tak bisa dipungkiri lagi. Darahnya-"

"Aaaargh!"

Bagaikan kaset rusak, segalanya hening saat sang pemuda yang kesakitan berteriak nyaring.

Mata gerombolan yang berdiri mengelilingnya tengah terbeliak.

.

.

"_Hah?"_

Arthur masih mengingat ekspresi bingung yang dikeluarkan Alfred beberapa jam sebelum ia mengurung diri di kamarnya seperti ini.

"_Apa kau serius, hah? Kalau iya, itu sangat… menjijikkan."_

Arthur masih mengingat tatapan jijik yang ditujukan padanya oleh orang yang ia cintai selama ini.

"… _kau bilang apa, tadi? Kau bilang kau menyukaiku?"_

Arthur masih mengingat kata-kata yang dilontarkan oleh bibir merah pemuda itu. Tajam. Dengan intonasi jijik.

"_Kita bahkan tak pernah bercakap-cakap. Tidak sama sekali. Aku bahkan tak mengenalmu."_

Arthur masih mengingat betapa air mata ia bending selama ia berhadapan dengan pemuda yang selama ini ia cintai.

"_Tapi yang paling utama, melihat seorang gay, membuatku jijik!"_

Arthur masih mengingat betapa hatinya hancur berkeping-keping.

Dan kini pisau itu mengoyak lembaran kertas foto.

.

.

Sejumlah mata berbagai warna menatap tubuh Alfred yang mengejang, lantas menelusuri kakinya yang terbalut celana kain panjang. Celana berwarna biru tua itu semakin menua warnanya, hingga mereka mendengar suara sobekan dan jeritan panjang sang Amerikan.

Tak ada yang berani bergerak dari tempatnya. Kecuali Zwingli, yang langsung dengan tertatih-tatih melompat mundur. Pandangan horor terlihat dari mata hijaunya. Bibirnya bergetar saat ia mengatakan apa yang sedang terjadi.

"K… kulitnya robek sendiri…"

.

.

Tak! Tak! Tak!

Trak!

Ia telah menempelkannya. Menempelkan foto berlumuran darah itu pada dinding. Entah apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya. Foto itu telah tercabik-cabik, bahkan sosok Alfred saja sudah tak bsa dikenali lagi.

Ia menangis tersedu-sedu. Air mata bercampur dengan keringat. Dan darah.

Dengan tangan kirinya yang terluka parah, ia mengusap cairan di wajahnya.

Menciptakan pola garis di kulit pucat sang pemuda asal Britania.

.

.

Teriakan kesakitan itu bertambah keras, seiring dengan makin banyaknya siswa-siswi yang nekat untuk menghampiri mereka dan berdiri di sebelah gerombolan yang sebelumnya memang sudah disana, hanya untuk berakhir dengan mendekap mulut atau mata. Atau yang lebih parah lagi, langsung lari ke toilet: mual.

Mata itu telah berubah warna menjadi merah darah, dengan darah yang sebenarnya mengalir deras dari sela-sela soketnya. Celana itu telah basah sepenuhnya, dialiri darah segar. Tak ada yang berani melihat apa yang terjadi di balik balutan kain yang membungkus lengan dan kaki.

Tak ada yang menyangka bahwa Alfred F. Jones, sang idola sekolah mereka, akan berpulang begitu cepat, meninggalkan mereka semua.

Dan tak ada yang akan mengira bahwa ia akan mati dengan kondisi sadis di depan mata kawan-kawannya.

.

.

_Saat kupikir kau adalah orang yang hangat dan ramah…_

_Ternyata aku salah._

_._

_._

"Alfred!"

"Al-Al…"

"Tidak mungkin! Aku tidak percaya ini…"

"Sungguh! Mayatnya ada di koridor selatan, tepat menuju perpustakaan…"

"Dengan si gadis Hungaria itu, kan?"

"Masa'? Termutilasi?"

"Ada yang bilang ia kena kutukan."

"Memangnya siapa yang mengutuknya?"

Sosok seorang Kirkland melintas cepat di antara mereka.

.

.

_Forgiveness, right._

.

.

[fin]

**A/N**: Abaaal! #jedotinkepala

Iya, saya tahu ini fanfic gore-yang-nggak-banget. Anyway, saya nulis ini semua sambil dari tadi minum teh dengan santainya #nyesepteh

Terinspirasi oleh obrolan temen saya tentang HTF… kenapa jadi pindah fandom gini? Biarlah. Yang penting ini fic sudah jadi :D. Dan… nulis angst macem ini, saya kudu ngejejelin pikiran dengan banyak fanfic dan doujin USUK/UKUS buat ngembaliin feel saya pada pasangan ajib ini, dong? #hoyoo

Nambah cerita dikit, ya. Mumpung oneshot, ini. #salah

.

**-Omake-**

Selembar fotonya sendiri. Dan sebuah pisau baru.

Seringaian keji terukir. Tangan teracung tinggi.

Jleb.

Dan darah menyeruak dari dadanya sendiri.

Seiring dengan organ pemompa darah yang melesat keluar, menabrak dinding putih di depannya hingga membentuk pola yang membuat ngeri.

_Aku juga harus mati, karena aku juga berkhianat._

_.  
_

Jadi… ada yang berkenan untuk mereview? :)


End file.
